Pink eye
by Mitsubishie Eclipse
Summary: Shuichi finds he is has trouble seeing and gets contact lenses...and they're pink! Wierd things start to happen afterwards. I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Just give it a try! R and R
1. Chapter 1

Pink eye

By ME

Hello peeps! Hope you enjoy reading this. With out further ado: the story.

Well, maybe a line, but no more talking.

* * *

Track 1 

8:13pm

Shuichi Shindou was currently the fastest moving thing in Japan. All that could be seen of him was a pink blur. Shuichi knew that people were starring at him, or at least trying to, but he needed to see a doctor; now. Ever since he woke up that morning, the world was slowly getting blurrier and blurrier.

S_omething is very wrong with me, _Shuichi thought as he glanced at the fuzz he was heading towards at the speed of light. _Maybe I have a disease, one that starts in your eyes and slowly works its way to the rest of your body. Maybe I'm going to die. Why? Why me? I'm too young to die. Why? Why!_

Shuichi was running so fast that the automatic door did not have time to open for him and he crashed into the glass with a resounding SMACK!

11:15pm

Shuichi dazedly woke up in a bed with cheep linen sheets and a light being shone into his eyes. He immediately, out of experience recognized it as the hospital.

"What happened? Am I going to die? Oh God, I'm going to die!"

"No, Mr. Shindou. You just received a slight concussion from err… apparently running into the door."

"But the world is still fuzzy. I am going to die, aren't I?"

"No, Mr. Shindou. Everything is going to be fine. You did not suffer any long term damages to your head and…"

Shuichi starts to sob, "I knew it… its fatal!"

"Mr. Shindou… please calm down. You're fine. We are just going to give you a check up to make sure every thing else is fine."

"That doesn't change the fact that the world is blurry and trying to devour me up!"

"Err… what? Mr. Shindou, could you please explain in a quieter tone of voice."

"OH MY GOD! They can't understand my voice anymore!"

"No, no, Mr. Shindou, you do not understand what I am trying to say. You are just screaming too loud and I can't make out what you're saying."

"Shit! What's going to happen to my singing career and Bad Luck if nobody can hear my voice?" Shuichi continued to sob. "I can imagine the headlines now! Shuichi Shindou the famous singer for Bad Luck: Lost his voice and doomed to extinction-"

The doctor at this point decided enough was enough. "MR SHINDOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

This did not have the desired effect of momentarily quieting Shuichi, but it did cause him to jump to more conclusions.

"Why does everyone hate me! You're all swearing and yelling at me and ordering me around!" Shuichi is now bawling his eyes out. "You all want me to lead a terribly sad life of crying two times a day, TWO TIMES A DAY! And now I'm breaking my personal record of eleven! What do you want from me? Am I your slave? A captive to your evil hospital plans? A hostage maybe?" Shuichi was now having trouble speaking because he was crying very heavily.

"Please, sir, settle down"

"And now even my name has no relevance to you…you… Dr. Me kill you. Oh God you want to kill me? Don't trouble yourself; I can do it for you!"

Shuichi leapt up from the bed and carefully made his way over to the window. Shuichi took one more breath of air, slid the pane open and jumped.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whew... sorry about the cliffi. I'm not even sure its really very cliffi like.

But, i do hope you liked it. So please review and give me your opinions (please don't be too harsh though, its my first fanfic) I'd love any constructive criticizime (can't spell, too lazy to look up). and by the way... Shuichi will end up with either Tohma or Ryuichi. You decide. I would love five or more reviews before i continue. AnywayToodles poodles people! .


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back...

Chapter 2

11:32 pm

Tohma Seguchi received a call at NG from the hospital. Sadly, the studio's phone number was the only one accessible at the moment. The doctor seemed to have lost the white pages. It was a nurse saying that Shuichi was currently in the hospital suffering from a mild concussion and slight depression. The nurse asked if Tohma could come to the hospital in order to sign some release or unreleased papers for Shuichi. After asking him to hold she said that it would be best if Tohma came immediately because Shuichi was getting a little hysterical.

11:38 pm

The phone rang, again. Yuki Eiri jerked awake after smashing his head on the desk in his study when he finally heard the ringing. Actually, he first thought that it was just inside his head and it was driving him nuts.

(Author note: I know it isn't actually late, but all of the hot sexy characters (this includes everyone, yes even Tohma) are tired after a long days work. Continue on… ☺)

"Nnnnnaaannngggg?"

"Eiri? Wake up; it's me, Tohma. Shuichi is in the hospital"

"…"

"Eiri?"

"Shut up."

"…The nurse said it was urgent"

"Whatever… fine… I'll be there soon..." Yuki promptly hung up the phone and proceeded hurriedly to the door. Somehow, Yuki had already known that it was Shuichi. He was the only one stupid enough to end up at the hospital because of a paper cut, or so he thought. Despite appearances Yuki really did love his little koibito and care about him a lot. It was just he didn't want anyone to know. He got into his expensively stylish Mercedes and was speeding towards the hospital at 90 m/h when his cell phone rang. Yuki checked his caller ID and saw that it was his younger brother, Tatsuha.

"What the hell is it? I'm busy."

"Sheesh, crabby. I just stopped by your house where are you?"

"Shuichi is in the hospital and Tohma called me to say it's urgent. I'm about ten minutes away still. I have to go."

_This is a perfect time to see Shuichi with a major lack of clothing. How exciting! _"Can I come?"

"Fine. Good bye." And the end button was pressed by Yuki's gorgeous ring finger. The index finger, middle finger, and thumb were temporarily occupied because they were holding a lit cigarette.

Tatsuha did not waste a second before calling up his beloved idol. Realizing he did not have Ryuichi's telephone number, he promptly called Hiroshi (I have no clue why Tatsuha has Hiro's number, but that is irrelevant).

"Hello Shuichi?"

"No, it's Tatsuha"

"Holy crap! How did you get my number?" Hiro was now half-awake.

"I have no clue, but I was wondering if you had Ryuichi's phone number because I need to talk to him."

"You need to stalk him, find his address and… rape him!"

"I like your plan, but that was not my intention. I need to tell him that Shuichi was in the hospital and--"

Hiroshi was suddenly jerked to three-quarters awakeness. The mention of "Shuichi" and "hospital" in the same sentence was never a good sign "Shuichi… What happened to Shuichi?"

"Sheesh, Hiro, calm down."

"And you were planning to tell Ryuichi's about this before me?"

"You see, I called you first to tell you about it and to get Ryuichi's number. It all makes sense in the end. Right?"

"Fine, but what happened to Shuichi, I have to know. Is he OK?"

"All I know is that it is urgent"

"Did Yuki do this? Is that why you know about it before the rest of us?"

"No, he is rushing to the hospital as well. Now, can I have Ryuichi's number?"

"No, you moron. Even in this frantic situation you cannot be trusted with your crush's number, you pervert!"

"How else will he find out?"

"I'll call him. And you hurry up and go see Shuichi, got it?"

Tatsuha, disappointed, had no choice but to agree. They hung up and continued on with their extravagant rush to the doctor's office. Hiroshi suddenly realized what everyone realizes. I'm a man. No just kidding. He was actually thinking that he did not have time to phone Ryuichi's. Anyway, that childish acting man would spend hours on the phone. Shuichi came first. Ryu could be reached on someone else's time. K might be important to call though

…

Ryuichi's felt lonely and sad and tired. Shuichi ran off a little while ago with Kumagoro and never came back. He tried chasing after them, but they were just too fast. Why was Shuichi in such a hurry? He said something to Kumagoro about becoming blind. Shuichi would never go blind, that would be too sad. Hey look, K! He will be happy.

"Hello?" K said to, it seemed, the air.

"Na no da!"

"Oh, hi."

"I'm over here silly!"

"What? Shuichi's in the hospital"

"What? I don't get it?"

"Hiro, are you serious?"

"Oh… oops…" Ryuichi finally realized that K is on the phone. Cell phones are actually very mysterious. Ryuichi decided that talking was not the answer. He ran up toward K and popped his head right in front of his.

"Ahhh!" Out of reflex, K directly reached for his gun. (Bit off topic, but I was just listening to Arrogant worms "Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun". This reminded me of K. That is all). Ryuichi had no choice but to put on a super cute I'm-going-to-cry-if-you-shoot-me face and force K to suck up to him. Yes, K put his gun away, gave an exasperated sigh and continued speaking to the wireless device beside his left ear.

"Oh, nothing is the matter. Ryuichi just tried to scare the crap out of me and succeeded. And now he is pouting because I am not paying attention to him… I'll be at the hospital as fast as I can… Thanks… Alright, Bye Hiro."

"Can I come too?" Ryuichi pouted.

"Of course. Lets get going," And the left off towards the hospital.

Awakeness: this is now word…. because I said so…

Thanks SO SO SO much to everyone that reviewed! May you all experience the warm fuzzy feeling of joy.

If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask, but remeber i'm not going to give away the plot contents so soon.

You will find out what has happened to Shuichi in the next Chapter.

Authors note: Thank you for reviewing, for those who did. Everybody else, have a nice day. Those who reviewed, have an excellent day. I know I did not say anything about Shuichi in this chapter, but I did not say anything about any of the other characters in the first chapter. SUSPENCE. Not really. But I still want you to worry about Shu's well being.


	3. Just a smidget of information

Just a smidget of information. Shuichi is on the 14th floor. (Well, technically, it is the 13th floor but us supersticious people don't believe in the existance of the 13th floor, so we count the as 10... 11... 12... 14... 15... etc. dum dum dum DUH!)


End file.
